1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a new and improved electro-mechanical apparatus for cooling hot liquids such as cutting fluids, hydraulic fluids, chemicals, coolants, and other industrial liquids.
2. The Prior Art
There have been prior electro-mechanical devices for cooling liquids such as the commonly used industrial fluids seen in machine tools, robotic devices, chemical processes and the like. These prior devices are characterized by an electro-mechanical refrigeration system being mounted on a chassis. Typically some type of exterior cabinet is provided.
These prior art devices typically are rather crude devices with exterior cabinetry having screws and/or bolts that require tools to remove and/or install, sharp edges and corners and protruding fastener heads to snag clothing and inflict cuts and scratches. Removal and re-installation of cabinetry has been difficult, fasteners have been lost, and many times cabinetry is not re-installed and is discarded. The prior art typically has had only a discrete, separate and remote liquid filter and no provision for determining conditions and effectiveness of the liquid filter. The prior art devices typically require dedicated wiring and connection of sensors and controls and quick connection/disconnection/removal/installation has not been possible. The construction of the prior art requires trade union type people for operative connection/disconnection. The prior art devices typically filter only the air flow over the condensor coil and air flow over other componentry is not filtered. Filling and draining of the liquids into and from the prior art has been difficult. The prior art coolers are limited to low pressure application. In the prior art, the heat exchange elements, i.e. the evaporator coil, has not been easily separable from the work liquid circuit for manufacture, service, clean up, or replacement. There has been very poor and no effective sealing of the liquid circuit and leaks and spill-overs have been common. The prior art is probably best characterized as being barely sufficient for the purpose in the relatively dirty industrial environment of years past.